What If?
by californiagirlie
Summary: Demi worries about her new born baby. ONESHOT. Demi/Selena, Mitchie/Mikayla, Sonny/Alex. CHANGED LAST NAMES SO IT IS LEGAL


"Sel, I don't think she likes me" Demi worridly informed her wife as she tried to gently soothe the screaming baby in her arms.

"Honey don't be silly. Of course she likes you. You're her momma?" Selena smiled tiredly and reached out to caress Demi's panicked face.

"Then why does she only cry when I'm holding her?" Demi argued, doubtfully "She's fine with you. She's fine with the nurse. It's just me. It's not fair. I made her"

Selena chuckled lightly and leaned back into the propped up pillows of her hospital bed "Babe. She's only two days old. Give her some time to get to know you. Right Ashley?"

"What if she gets to know me and still doesn't like me? Huh? Then what Sel?" Demi asked urgently her tone rising to challenge Selena. "That's not gonna happen. It's impossible not to like you Dem" Selena replied calmly

"You might wanna try telling that to our daughter" Demi said wryly, still rocking the upset child in her arms. Sighing Selena rubbed her temples as the baby cried louder. Her eyelids were heavy and ready to drop at any moment, the fourteen hours of child labor catching up with her. She glanced at Demi, seated on the side of her bed desperately trying to soothe the little girl.

"Sweetie?" Selena asked "Do you think you could take her down the hall or something? Its just... I'm exhausted"

"Demi gawped at her "Sel... are you insane? You want me to take a screaming baby to wonder the halls?"

"Go and find an empty room or something" Selena pleaded "Please Demi.... I'm so tired"

"But... what if the doctors see how much she doesn't like me and take her away from me?" Demi asked fearfully

"Demi..."

"Or what if I slip and drop her? You know I have... balance issues"

"Demetria Devonne Lovato! You drop my baby and you'll have a permanent footprint on that cute little booty of yours" Selena cried clutching her chest

"...Or what if I put her in the nursery and then pick up the wrong baby?" Demi continued her eyes growing wide with fear

"Baby... I love you but you're being ridiculous"

Demi paused and looked down at the baby in her arms

"...Sel... do you think she's gonna be picked on?"

"What?"

"Like.. because of who she is... who we are... kinda of like Miley when she was a kid"

"Honey, you don't have to worry about stuff like that now" Selena sat up and rubbed Demi's back soothingly "And even if she was we wouldn't tolerate that"

Demi suddenly raised her head "Oh no. What if she and Miley bond over that more than she bonds with me?"

"For goodness sake Demi..."

"What if she likes Miley more than me? What if she wants to go and live with Miley and Taylor instead! What if Miley teaches her to sing and play the guitar and piano before I do!" Demi looked helplessly at Selena, and Selena realized Demi was being serious, and she was close to tears.

"Demi listen to me. She's your daughter and you are her mother. She would want to learn from you"

"You're forgetting one small factor here. She doesn't like me" Demi eyes cast down to the little bundle in her arms sadly "Why doesn't she like me Sel?"

"You just have to connect with her" Selena soothed kissing her cheek softly "Preferably now, out of this room"

Demi glared her and pulled out of her embrace "Fine!" She said childishly "But we're only going into the bathroom!" She cradled the little girl carefully in her arms and stalked into the tiny room coming off Selena's hospital room, throwing Selena an annoyed frown before locking the door and leaving Selena to fall back into her pillows.

Demi rocked her baby gently as the young child continued to cry softly, her tiny little face scrunched up leaving her with the resemblance of a giant moving raisin.

"It's okay...." Demi cooed "It's okay baby... you don't have to cry"

Ashley's sobs increased at an alarming pace and Demi found herself wondering if she should go wake up Selena to calm the child down. "Please baby" Demi begged desperately "It's alright... I'm here... momma's here... please sweetie stop crying"

The little girl in her arms cried continuously, her sobs echoing throughout the small bathroom.

"Okay honey... shhh you need to be quiet... you'll wake mommy up" Ashley ignored her statement and wailed louder causing Demi to squeeze her eyes shut in frustration "Okay... uhmm, you're hungry! That must be it!" That idea was quickly flushed down the toilet when Demi remembered Selena had feed her literally minutes before she had been shunned to the bathroom.

"Okay... ummm" Demi racked her brains for a clue as to why the baby was crying so passionately. She reluctantly checked the inside of her cloth diaper and sighed in relief when she found it was dry.

She tried to remember what her mother had done years ago to soothe her baby sister when she was upset and the idea clicked in her head. Grinning to herself, she stopped rocking Ashley and cuddled her closer "Do you want momma to sing to you?" She asked smiling "Is that gonna make you stop baby?" She desperately thought of a song she could sing that didn't totally depend on thrashing electric guitars or loud banging drums.

Before I fall to fastKiss me quick, but make it last

The second the first word left her mouth, the little girl stopped crying and opened her eyes slowly. A bubbling joy filled Demi as her baby watched her curiously, little brown eyes flickering open and her mouth resting in a tiny pout. Demi cradled her and reached her finger out to stroke Ashley's small hand as she sung, proud her voice could have that effect on her daughter.

So I can see how badly this will hurt meWhen you say goodbye

Demi's heart swelled with pride when a tiny finger curled around her own, and she began rocking the baby again, swaying to the music that filled the bathroom. When the child's eyes fluttered closed, and the grip on Demi's finger was released, Demi stopped her singing and smiled.

Slowly, she opened the door to the hospital room and treaded to the baby's crib quietly, as not to wake either one of her angels. Laying her daughter on the soft mattress of the crib, she kissed Ashley's head gently, and tucked her into her blankets. Turning towards her sleeping wife, Demi smiled at her adoringly and moved to place a soft kiss on Selena's lips. She felt Selena smile, then her face being tickled by Selena's opening eyelashes.

"What if she loves you more than anything in the world?" Selena murmured against her lips. Pulling her as close as possible.

Demi smiled and wrapped her arms around Selena's waist "Mmm, what if..."


End file.
